


Jugando con lobos

by Aeriels_Stories



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek just WOW, Lemon, M/M, Sex Games, run Stiles run
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/pseuds/Aeriels_Stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un pequeño e inocente juego en el bosque...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jugando con lobos

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!   
> Es el primer fic que publico en AO3, así que estoy un pelín nerviosa por la acogida... Ya iré publicado más.  
> De momento, espero que este os guste ^^

[ ](http://s1226.photobucket.com/albums/ee408/Aeriel333/Montajes%20historias/?action=view&current=Vieta_Sterek2_2.jpg)

Un aullido rasga el silencio que reinaba hasta hace unos segundos en el bosque. Y Stiles corre. Comienza a odiar el momento en el que se metió en aquel lío. Todo por su curiosidad. _La curiosidad mató al gato_ , dicen. Bien, él es el gato ahora.   
Corre, pasando por entre los árboles, teniendo cuidado de no chocarse contra ellos, tropezarse con las secas ramas que hay bajo sus pies, o podría lamentarlo.   
En un momento dado trastabilla y parece como si todo se detuviese de golpe. Cae finalmente y rueda hasta que su espalda choca contra una roca. Por suerte el golpe no ha sido muy fuerte; como mucho mañana por la mañana tendrá un moratón. Si sale de esta, claro.   
Se levanta todo lo rápido que su tembloroso y agotado cuerpo le permite, y echa a correr de nuevo. Puede escuchar las pisadas de alguien más. No, no las _pisadas_. Es... algo mas. Va a cuatro patas. Un animal. Un _lobo_. Puede sentirlo cada vez más cerca. Su garganta está completamente seca y casi hiperventila de lo rápido que está respirando.   
Sus fuerzas merman a cada paso que da . Ya no puede más. Tiene que esconderse. Opta por meterse en el hueco entre un árbol caído y uno aún en pie. Es húmedo y la ropa se pega a su cuerpo. Está empapado y sucio. Su padre va a matarle en cuanto le vea entrar en casa de esa guisa.  
De repente oye un olisqueo y contiene la respiración. Está cerca, tanto que puede oír cómo sus garras se clavan en la madera astillada del tronco caído. Stiles se muerde el labio inferior, esperando. 

 

Han pasado unos minutos cuando sale de su escondite. La noche está apacible y el _lobo_ parece haberse ido, cansado de esperar. Se estira, pues ha estado demasiado tiempo encogido, y después se pasa las manos por la ropa. Hace una mueca. Tendrá que darse una ducha urgente.  
Entonces un escalofrío recorre todo su cuerpo y abre mucho los ojos. Porque está sintiendo un aliento en su nuca y sabe, _sabe_ que está perdido. Traga saliva lentamente, como queriendo disfrutar de la última vez que lo hará, y va dándose la vuelta muy despacio. No le da tiempo a ver más que unos ojos, rojos como el color de un rubí o de la sangre, y ya está de espaldas contra un árbol. El golpe aturde sus sentidos durante unos segundos, los justos para notar que está acorralado.   
Abre los ojos y sostiene la mirada, desafiante. Finalmente suelta un bufido de fastidio y se cruza de brazos.

-Has hecho trampa. No tendrías que haberte convertido.

-Creo que olvidaste mencionar eso en tus estúpidas reglas... -sonríe lobuno Derek-. He ganado, Stiles. Te guste o no...

-Pero eres un _animal_. Antes me has hecho daño y...

- _Blablabla_... -le interrumpe burlón-. Escúchate... Sólo es un juego.

-Ya... Tramposo.

Derek gruñe, acercando mucho la cara a la suya. Stiles vuelve a contener el aliento, y sus pupilas se dilatan. 

- _Criajo_ insufrible... 

-¡Hey... ! -exclama Stiles frunciendo el ceño, aunque antes de que pueda protestar de nuevo sus ojos se cierran con fuerza y gime tan alto que se oye con eco-. _Santa madre de_... 

Porque Derek está tocándole _tan caliente_. Acaba de meter la mano por dentro de sus pantalones y está masajeando su miembro por encima de la tela de los calzoncillos. Stiles se aferra con fuerza a los brazos del alfa, _jadeante_ y _dispuesto_ a más, _mucho más_.

- _Ohhh..._ -echa la cabeza hacia atrás, haciéndola chocar contra el tronco-. _Derek..._

-Di mi nombre otra vez... _Stiles_ -delinea con su lengua la fina línea que es su carótida, deleitándose con el flujo de sangre fresca que corre a través de ella. Quiere morderle, poseerle. _Suyo..._

- _Derek..._ -suspira su nombre, derritiéndose con sus caricias cada vez más íntimas, con esa lengua que lame cada centímetro de la piel de su cuello y el filo de sus dientes que amenazan con hincarse en su tierna carne. Se estremece al notar una ligera succión-. No...

Ante esa negación Derek se aparta un segundo de su cuello para mirarle.

-¿No... ?

Stiles le mira con la vista velada por el deseo, jadeando como si le faltase el aire.

-No pares...

Cómo comenzó aquello, no está demasiado claro. Porque un día se estaban lanzando puyas y miradas envenenadas, y al día siguiente no podían parar de besarse y tocarse por las esquinas. Casi parecía como si les hubieran echado un hechizo, algo así como un conjuro de amor. Pero ninguno de los dos cree en la magia a pesar de todo lo que han visto hasta el momento y dejando a un lado lo _obviamente_ mágico que es Derek por su condición de hombre lobo.   
Cuando lo contaron -más que nada porque comenzaba a ser bastante evidente-, el resto de la manada no se atrevió a decir nada. Bueno, tal vez Scott sí, porque ya se sabe lo _denso_ que es a veces (o siempre) Pero Derek se limitó a intentar matarle con la mirada y después de eso siguió con su tarea de olfatear el delicioso aroma que desprendía la piel del cuello de Stiles.

Baja sus pantalones con una sola mano y se cuela entre sus piernas, rozando su erección con la propia, ambas cubiertas aún por la ropa interior que llevan. Stiles gime contra su hombro, incapaz aún de encontrar las razones por las cuales cambió su enamoramiento adolescente hacia Lydia Martin por las incontrolables ganas de _hacérselo_ con el _caliente_ e _increíble_ alfa Derek Hale, todo un hombre lobo de pelo en pecho, con colmillos y garras a juego. En serio, eso es lo más raro que ha vivido en su corta vida. Y ha vivido demasiado, según su propio criterio.  
Su cuerpo se ondula ante el cadencioso movimiento y lleva su boca al encuentro de la de Derek, que se engancha a él en un segundo, mordiéndole los labios y colando su lengua en la caliente y húmeda cavidad que el humano le ofrece. A veces Stiles siente que se derretiría como la bruja de _El Mago de Oz_ (¿Qué? Es ~~muy~~ un poco friki, qué se le va a hacer) si pudiera, porque Derek sabe exactamente cómo tocarle para hacerle gemir incontrolablemente, porque conoce cada uno de sus puntos débiles (justo detrás de las orejas, hola) y Stiles _se muere_ -no literalmente, gracias a Dios- cuando sus grandes manos rozan y amasan su culo. Lo _amasan_ , JODER. Y es _demasiado_ para él, porque nadie antes le había tocado de ese modo. Sabe que Derek se aprovecha de eso, pero no le importa, porque en este momento sólo son ellos dos y no quiere pensar en que dentro de unos días/meses/años podría estar en esa misma posición con otra persona. En realidad, no puede pensar en ello porque es probable -no está seguro aún- que no quiera estarlo con nadie más. Nunca. Jamás. O sea, NO. Pero pensar así le hace parecer una chica, y Stiles no es una chica. No, para nada. Es un chico, con su polla -la que Derek le está meneando, _mmm..._ \- y todo lo demás.

-Estás distraído... -gruñe el alfa en su oído, y Stiles se estremece-. ¿En qué estás pensando?

-En ti, en mí... Un poco de todo -se encoge de hombros, no queriendo parecer tan afectado.

-Qué romántico... -susurra Derek en su oído, lamiendo después el lóbulo de su oreja-. ¿Pero podrías dejarlo para después, cuando no esté a punto de follarte... ? 

Ahí Stiles no puede evitar temblar de anticipación. Todo él se muere de ganas de ser poseído por Derek, de ser suyo una vez más, de que el miembro que nota contra el propio siga el recorrido del placer y se mueva en su interior hasta hacerle tocar el cielo... o el infierno. Porque Derek es capaz de eso y de mucho más.   
Tan excitado como está -su hiperactivdad sólo lo empeora todo- no nota cómo le ha bajado los boxers y ha embezado a prepararle. Tampoco nota que empieza a penetrarle, pero está aferrado a él, muy fuerte. Su agitada respiración choca contra su hombro y pega su boca justo en ese punto, jadeando cuando comienzan las embestidas. Derek tiene cuidado de no ir demasiado rápido al principio o sabe que podría hacerle daño. Stiles no es un polvo más, tampoco es uno de los suyos aunque pertenezca a su manada. Es un frágil humano; valiente pero frágil. Y no querría lastimarle por nada del mundo. Porque atesora cada momento con él. Y lo que más le gusta de él es que mantiene a todos unidos y, sorprendentemente, a salvo.   
Gime en su oído y Derek, en su lugar, suelta un gruñido casi animal. En el momento en que se descarga en su interior sus ojos se tornan rojizos por unos segundos hasta que nota que Stiles se relaja tras haber eyaculado también entre ambos. Entonces le presiona contra él en un tentativo abrazo. Le oye suspirar y las comisuras de sus labios se alzan ligeramente. 

-Esto de "jugar" en el bosque está genial, pero mi padre va a matarme... 

-Te llevaré a casa yo mismo.

-No querrás ver al Sheriff enfadado, créeme. Hasta a mí me da miedo algunas veces... -le siente tragar con fuerza y su sonrisa se acentúa.

-¿Y yo ya no te doy miedo... ?

-¿Sinceramente? -pregunta, con la voz temblándole levemente-. No... Creo que me asusta más la idea de perderte.

Probablemente Derek sienta su corazón detenerse porque no esperó jamás una confesión así. Pero sus brazos envuelven la cintura de Stiles y lo siente latir nuevamente; sólo una ligera arritmia le delata. Cierra los ojos y hunde el rostro en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro, impregnándose con su olor, memorizándolo para soñarlo después en la soledad de su dormitorio improvisado en la estación abandonada. 

-Derek... 

-Mm... ¿Qué... ?

-Tengo que irme...

Y sabe que no quiere hacerlo. Porque su corazón se ha acelerado y está correspondiendo a su abrazo con tal desesperación que podría fundirse con él de ser capaz. Derek rompe el abrazo y sujeta su cabeza entre sus manos para besarle. Stiles lo da todo en ese beso y cuando se separa lo primero que hace es subirse los pantalones y colocarse el resto de la ropa. Aún sigue empapada y manchada, y no puede evitar un gemido lastimero al volver a pensar en su padre. _Realmente va a matarme._  
Derek acaricia su corto cabello un segundo antes de darse la vuelta rumbo a la casa de los Hale y al Jeep de Stiles. Este le sigue un tanto rezagado, aún pensativo.

-Podrías decirle que te caíste. Se lo creerá.

Stiles mira su ancha espalda con asombro.

-Sé que se lo creerá, pero... no quiero que crea que soy más inútil de lo que en realidad soy.

\- Stiles... 

-No, sabes que tengo razón -le interrumpe en su cabezonería-. Siempre hago que se preocupe y creo que ya no confía en mí como antes... Y sé qué sabe que le estoy escondiendo algo gordo. Lo noto en su mirada cada vez que nuestros ojos se encuentran. Y encima yo no hago más que esquivarle... Va a odiarme si sigo así.

Derek detiene sus pasos entonces y se gira hacia él. En dos zancadas están frente a frente. Stiles alza la mirada y sostiene la dura del alfa. No puede evitar sentirse pequeño e insignificante.

-Nadie va a odiarte. Stiles, tu padre _te adora_ , ¿vale? A pesar de lo que creas -cuando le ve bajar el rostro, coge su barbilla y hace que le mire de nuevo-. No te miento. Y él tampoco. Puedo oír su corazón, ¿recuerdas? Y lo único que noto que siente es preocupación hacia ti. 

-Lo sé... -susurra Stiles.

Quizá porque lo siente así y porque cree que lo necesita, Derek coge una de las pequeñas y delgadas manos de Stiles y tira de él. Echa a andar, sintiendo la calidez de sus manos entrelazadas y el pulso nuevamente desbocado de Stiles. Sonríe para sí y se pregunta qué pasaría si sus labios besasen esa mano. No lo hace, pero el calor que emana del cuerpo de Stiles le da una pequeña idea del resultado.   
Aún sonriendo alza un poco la vista fijándola en el cielo estrellado y en una luna que comienza a redondearse. Dentro de poco será Luna Llena. Pero sabe que ya nada será como antes. Ahora tiene a Stiles. Siente un pequeño apretón en su mano y le mira. Stiles sonríe pillín entonces y, tras soltarle la mano, sale corriendo:

-¡A ver si me pillas, _Lobo Feroz_!

Derek deja escapar una ronca risa y echa a correr tras él. Casualmente Stiles lleva esa noche una camiseta roja. No es la sudadera roja con capucha que acostumbra a llevar, pero la similitud con _Caperucita Roja_ es tal que el juego se alarga unos minutos más. Porque Derek desea _comerse_ a Stiles y este desea ser _comido_...

**+.+ FIN +.+**

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
